


Willful

by misbegotten



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: She leads. He follows.





	

She resents the implication that she is difficult. Willful, even.

He should not cast stones. Though the Doctor has worn many hats (and coats and scarves), there is always a little bit of stubbornness that is uniquely him. Sometimes it's clothed in melodic twittering on the flute (ignoring what he does not wish to see) or heavy sighs (pouting until he gets his way). But it's always there.

So she ignores him when he says she's being obstinate. Just because the Doctor thinks they are lost, does not mean she has not taken him exactly where he needs to be.


End file.
